


Of Mass Discomfort

by LeakSpiltMilk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeakSpiltMilk/pseuds/LeakSpiltMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't mean to run into Cronus. He didn't meant to make Cronus angrier. He didn't mean to be so... Weak.</p><p>Trigger warning for rape and violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mass Discomfort

**Author's Note:**

> I notice there are quite a few errors in the writing here, please ignore them for now, as at some point I will get around to fixing them.

Cronus Ampora sat on the edge of a cliff, not contemplating anything bad, just sitting there. A bit peeved he chewed on the end of his cigarette, bringing his shoulders up as he heard the obnoxious sound of skateboard wheels from behind him. Oh joy, just what he needed right now.

Mituna Captor skated along the sidewalk in a bit of a wobbly fashion. He already twisted his ankle on his way, but he was a bit too stubborn to stop riding anytime soon. At some point Mituna closed his eyes for too long and lost balance, bashing straight into the back of the Ampora.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed loudly, placing a hand on the top of his helmet as if it would stop his head from spinning. Cronus turned to the yellowblood with a snarl, his face contorted in a look of pure anger.

"Really?! Oh, of fucking course it's you vwho'd run into me. Bug off, Mituna. I'm not in the mood to deal vwith you... Or anybody." Cronus grumbled, looking off over the edge of the cliff again. Mituna scrunched his nose up, growling in the back of his throat from their reaction.

"I didn't mean to fucking bump into you you know! It jutht happened! It'th not my fault!" He growled once more, just staring up at the highblood.

"I said. Go. The fuck. Avway. Freak." Cronus turned back to Mituna, a large frown having tugged at his lips. Mituna got up quickly, shoving Cronus as hard as he possibly could with one last growl.

"I'm not a freak!" He exclaimed loudly, barring his fangs. It didn't even take Cronus a second to whirl around and grip Mituna by the collar.

"I'm only gonna say this one more time. So clean out your ears and try and let this sink into your fucking retarded thinkpan. Leavwe me the fuck alone, Mituna." He quickly slammed Mituna against the ground, shoving his hands into his pockets, and starting to walk away. He seemed satisfied with the sharp shriek Mituna let out as they were thrown to the ground.

"No wonder no one liketh you, you're jutht a fucking douthebag anywayth..." Mituna muttered timidly, sitting himself up and staring straight at Cronus to see their reaction. The highblood froze in his spot, turning on his heel and briskly heading back to Mituna, only to slam his foot down onto their chest. Mituna let out a wheeze, the wind having been knocked out of him due to the blow.

"You're just too fuckin' stupid to shut your mouth... That accident really did fuck you up, don't evwen knovw vwhen to quit flappin' those lips." Mituna whined and wheezed more in response to them, squirming to try and get away.

"F-fuck off... That hurtth, Cro..." Mituna gasped out weakly, whimpering silently.

"Oh? Then you shouldn't havwe said anythin', Captor." Cronus narrowed his eyes, kneeling down and gripping Mituna roughly by the jaw. "I can make it hurt much, much fucking vworse."

Tears started to well in Mituna's eyes, both from the threat and from how much harder it was getting to breathe. "No no! Fuckfuckfuckfuck, let go!"

"Oh vwhat, you gonna cry novw? Your little pity party ain't here, Tuna, it's just you and me. Novw, I can still be a nice guy and let you go, all for the price of an apology?" Cronus cocked an eyebrow, jerking his hand to make sure Mituna was looking at him. Tears were starting to drip down Mituna's cheeks at this point, but even then he was stubborn.

"Th-there'th nothing I'm thorry for!" He whimpered, his hands starting to shake as they stayed at his sides.

"Suit yourself, Captor. I gavwe you a fuckin' chance." Cronus jerked Mituna's head against the ground, and even with their helmet they started seeing stars. Cronus gripped Mituna's wrists with one hand, and moving his free one to their chest as he straddled them. Mituna let out sharp cries of protest, wriggling underneath them to try and escape from their hold. Though Cronus moved quickly, gripping their throat now with a deep chuckle.

"Shut up, you had your chance." He let out a low moan, grinning sadistically and leaning close to whisper in Mituna's ear. "Shit, Mituna... Keep squirming like that and I may end up liking it."

Mituna gasped, shaking his head as best he could, his hips rolling upwards involuntarily much to his internal protest. Cronus chuckled in a happy manner, releasing their wrists to begin palming himself with his now free hand, his grip on their throat tightening.

"Novw novw, don't you think vwe should vwait~?" He moans again, rolling his hips before getting an idea. He gripped Mituna's hand again, forcing it onto his crotch as that grin of his widened. "Actually, on the other hand..."

Mituna wheezed and hacked as he tried to speak, tears spilling down his cheeks more violently now. "F-fuck." Was all he managed to choke out before being thrown into another coughing fit.

"Shh, you don't need to say anythin'." Cronus shushed them some more, puppeteering their hand to the motion he wants, moaning softly from the attention. "That's a good boy..."

He bit his lip, removing their hand after a while and moving off them to give attention to their jumpsuit for a moment. "This is all your fault... All you had to do vwas say sorry, or not say anything to begin vwith... No matter... I'll just get vwhat I vwant either vway." Cronus smirked, letting go of their throat and lifting their thighs, placing harsh kisses onto them.

Mituna wheezed and cried harder, finally starting to push at them. He kicked their back, and used what little strength he could manage to try and shove their head away with one of his hands. Cronus frowned from their reaction, biting onto their thigh roughly, and managing to tear their jumpsuit with his fangs with a satisfying ripping noise. Mituna yelped loudly, sobbing harder as their fangs nipped his flesh.

"Cr-Cronus thtop..." He sniffled, letting his head fall backwards again and hit the ground with another thud. Cronus pulled away from their thigh, happy to see the mark he made well with honey coloured blood.

"Oh that's really fuckin' funny, Tuna." Cronus hooked his finger into the small tear in their jumpsuit, ripping it open to reveal Mituna's precious plump nook. His expression softens at the sight, reaching his hand down to unzip his jeans. "I don't recall you stoppin' vwhen I asked ya to, so vwhy should I? Look Mituna, you couldn't evwer get to your ovwn goods! You didn't havwe the first idea on hovw to evwen get your clothes off~!"

Mituna believed everything they said, he was stupid, couldn't even get his own clothes off, he didn't stop when he was asked, so this was just a proper punishment, wasn't it? Though there was still a tiny sliver of Mituna that was going against the highblood, and he squirmed more to at least try and scooch away from them. "N-not true..."

Cronus finally got fed up with their constant squirming, raising his hand, and delivering a swift smack to their cheek. "Shut it." That grin of his returns as his bulge wriggles against their nook, bringing his hand down to Mituna's sheathe, shoving to fingers in and forcing their bulges out as he thrust into them in a painfully hard way.

"Owowowowowowowowfuckfuckfuckfuck!" Mituna shrieked and yelped. Gog this hurt like Hell, his nook was already starting to throb in pain, and his insides felt so dry somehow. Mituna's reaction only prompts Cronus to started thrusting, groaning every now and then.

"Fuuck, Mituna you're tiiight~ Certainly don't get around as much as you brag, huh? Tula doesn't lovwe you that much, does she?"

Mituna shook his head, wailing loudly from the pain surging through his whole body, followed by the feeling of vomit wanting to rise in his throat. Though as he found out, the sensation was a few moans forcing their way out of his throat. No, no he didn't want that! "FUCKTHTOPTHTOPTHTOPTHIT!" He hugged onto himself with both arms, finding it completely pointless to try and fight back.

Cronus' fins flicked as he heard them moan, covering their mouth with his hand quickly. "I dunno, Tuna. Those couple of moans may bring me to think you vwant othervwise." He grits his teeth as he bucks his hips into them faster, finally reaching his climax with a low grunt. He pulled out, seeing both his violent genetic material, and Mituna's golden blood start to spill out of their nook.

Mituna's nook ached so badly, and he could tell he was bleeding without even having to look. His body twitched in agony, though as soon as he had the chance he widened his mouth and clamped down onto Cronus' hand as hard as he could, grinning as he tasted their blood in his mouth.

"OVW FUCK!" Cronus shouted, tugging his hand away only to rip the wounds open further. He stared down at his hand with a snarl, picking Mituna up and shoving their helmet off to deliver a more well-rounded slap to their cheek. Mituna whimpered, shaking his head, and covering his face afterwards.

"I-I hate you..." He whispered, wiping at his eyes shamefully.

"Did I fuckin' say you could talk? Make that mouth of yours useful." Cronus stood up quickly, leaving Mituna on their knees as he gripped the hair at the back of their head, and pried their mouth open with his other hand. "Clean my bulge of that disgusting colour of yours."

Mituna flicked his head to the side quickly, even though it hurt from how tightly they gripped his hair. "It'th not dithguthting... You are!" He followed up his response with a swift punch to Cronus' thigh, snarling quietly.

Cronus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Mituna started screaming at the top of his lungs, starting to shove at their legs to get away, his limbs flailing just about everywhere, shouting out the word 'no' over and over again. Cronus growled and shoved Mituna over so his head was hanging off the edge of the cliff for now, smiling softly.

"The one useful thing you could do in the afterlife is learn your place, pissblood."

"I'm not a fucking pithblood!" Mituna started to hyperventilate as he realized that he could fucking die all over again right here, right now. Cronus cradled the back of their head, gripping their hair not as tightly as before.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that." Cronus rubbed the back of their head gently in a creepily soothing manner.

"I'm already fucking bleeding... What more could you pothibly want from me..." Mituna sniffled, leaning into the touch slightly. No, Tuna don't do that. Don't you dare forget just for this moment what this troll has just done to you just because he's being gentle now. Cronus stood up once again, gently rubbing the corner of their mouth to make them open before slamming his bulge into the warm oriface. Mituna gagged loudly, looking up at them with a helpless expression as tears threatened to well in his eyes once again.

"Like I said, I need you to clean off my bulge." Cronus gently started to thrust his hips, loving the sound of Mituna gagging on his bulge. "That's it, taste how disguting your colour is? Your mouth is good for somethin' other than spevwing profanities~ Don't vworry, I'll be back to this." Cronus cooes quietly, pulling out of their mouth and kissing them roughly before Mituna has the chance to reply.

At this point Mituna has had absolutely enough, and he shoves at Cronus' chest as hard as he can. "Thtop it."

"Oh Tuna, you're not the one in charge." Cronus smirks, quickly flipping Mituna over, having them on their hands and knees with their ass facing him in a sweet display.

"THTOPITTHTOPITTHTOPIT!" Mituna shouted, bringing his head up and turning to look at them. Cronus dug his claws into their flesh in response, dragging them downwards slightly.

"Get ready for round tvwo. It'll be a lot more for you to clean up this time around~" Cronus hums lowly in his throat, the tip of his bulge flicking against Mituna's nook lips. A sheer look of terror grew on Mituna's face as he felt them close to his bleeding sex organ, shaking his head and trying his best to kick at them.

"NONONONOTHTOPDON'TITHURTTHI'MTHORRYI'MTHORRYI'MTHORRY!"

"VWhat vwas that~?"

"I'M THORRY I'M THORRY I'M THORRY PLEATHE THTOP PLEATHE!"

Cronus seemed content with this response, letting go of Mituna only to stand up and fix his pants and boxers. "Good, novw think about vwhat you'vwe done~" With that there was nothing left to be said, and Cronus walked back on his way, whistling with his hands shoved in his pockets. Mituna laying on the ground in a crumpled up heap, sniffling quietly.

Oh dear Mituna what has been done to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of literature is a roleplay my friend and I did that I happened to have spruced up a little bit for the sake of AO3. Also I really didn't feel comfortable with writing something like this in second person so it's obviously done in third.


End file.
